Hope He Will Like It
by Marimiya Makina
Summary: Noiz and Mink already become live-in partner for three months, but Noiz feels something off and bothers him. Their relationship begin to drifting apart. He have to make it right again. Luckily for him, Aoba and Clear gives him idea. What will happen to their relationship? MinkxNoiz. Slight RenxAoba. Fluffy. OOC. YAOI. BoyxBoy. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.


Author's Note:

This story is made for Valentine's Day and dedicated for all **MinkxNoiz** fans. Because this made for Valentine's Day, so the story itself revolves around this. Therefore, please read explanation about this story **ALTERNATE UNIVERSE** below.

In this story, Noiz will be a in his second year as university student. He will be 19 years old, same as his real age in the game. Meanwhile, Mink will be 35 years old and one of lecturer in Platinum University. In his first year, Noiz took class where Mink lectures. This is the beginning of their story. And now, they become live-in partner (in Mink's huge apartment of course) since three months ago. However, their relationship seems stuck. Noiz kind of bored with this situation. Therefore, he planned to do something special for his beloved.

**WARNING: YAOI. MALExMALE. MALE LOVES OTHER MALE.** **So if it's not your cup of tea, I ORDER YOU TO CLICK CLOSE OR BACK BUTTON. I hate flames, so please do this right now for those who didn't like gay story. This also contains OOC.**

And **I AM NOT A NATIVE SPEAKER**. English isn't my mother language and I don't have beta too. So, I'm so **sorry for any grammar mistakes.**

Lastly, please kindly **read and review**. Your words encourage me.

Disclaimer: I only own this story. DRAMAtical Murder belongs to Nitro+Chiral.

Enjoy :)

**Hope He Will Like It**

"Haaa…" I sighed for hundreds times this morning. I currently attend class for Intermediate Economy. However, it seems that I can't put my mind in the class. From first period, my mind already wanders somewhere. Definitely it's not in the class. I looked at my notebook, it's still blank. I sighed again. Damn it.

It's already three months for us to become live-in partner or as he said, newlywed. But, it seems anything that we did isn't different from when we still live separate. It lacks… newlywed spirit? Well, whatever you may say one thing for sure it's kind of dull. What we did still the same. We eat together, play together, hang out, sex… the only different now is that I or he doesn't have to come home after sex. We can sleep right away. Not that when we live separated we didn't do that. But, we still have tendency to come home.

Nevertheless, our live aren't change much. If I may say, it's even worse. Sometimes, I feel too tired and didn't greet him passionately again when he come home. While when we lived separated, I always jump him whenever nobody present. Same situation occurs to him too. Before, he will always talk many things to me, or at least just to ask about how's going with my class. But now, we rarely talks. Like today, this morning we ate in silence. We only exchanged goodbye while parted ways, he droves the car to parking lot and I walked to university building.

Our relationship is still secret, that's why every morning he will drop me off five hundred meters before university's main gate. But that's not the problem, I'm fine with it. Right now, my only problem is our relationship. I can feel tears begin to welling up my eyes. Shit! I can't cry right now! Not in the class! I blinked several times to make tears go away from my eyes. Feel there're no tears anymore, I feel relieved.

I sighed again before startled because someone shake my shoulder. "Noiz-chan… Are you listening to me? Hello?" I unconsciously slap away my friend hand. He looks dejected. I hurriedly apologize to him. "I'm sorry, Clear. It's just… I kind of dozed off and surprised when you shook me." The man with white short hair quickly regain smile.

"It's okay. I have to already known about that. You didn't write anything in your notebook. It's not your usual self. You will always write anything that lecturer said but not today. What's wrong?" As usual my friend, Clear, will always sharp. He'd been my friend since my first day here. Because of some problem, I enrolled here late. I began my university life as student of International Economic major one month after first year began. That's why I didn't have any friend back then. However this man before me takes a seat beside me during lunch in cafeteria, and started make conversation.

I used to annoy by his guts. Others didn't dare to even look at me in the eyes because my appearance that similar to those delinquent. Yet this always-happy man accepts me, with open arms, and become my friend. Later I learnt that he also student of International Economic major and took same class as me. So, I started become his private tutor because he asked me to. Mind you that even though I look like delinquent, I can say that my score is the highest in Economy faculty. Don't judge book from its cover, you know.

I shrugged him off by saying that I just didn't feel too well. He still had suspicious look but he let me off. I thanked him because of his understanding. Clear actually knew about my relationship with Mink. After all, he was attending same class as me. He was actually the one who encourages me to try relationship with Mink. That's the more reason for me to keep silent about this. Who knows what mother-Clear do if he learn about my problem. I need to find what's wrong with our relationship quickly!

OoOoOoOoO

We walked to the direction of cafeteria. I order fish and chips while Clear order miso ramen. We in the middle of searching empty seats when someone shouts at us from our left. "Noiz! Clear! Here! These seats are empty!" I looked at my left and spotted man with bright blue hair wave his hand to us. I nudged Clear so he follow me and began walking to that way. I and Clear took seats in front of him.

"You save us. Really. I can't find any empty seat." Clear said while take his bamboo chopstick. The man only laughed it off while munching his angel-hair pasta. "You can count on me anytime." He smile and continue to eat. I began to slice my meals and eat too. This man before me, his name is Aoba. He is Clear's childhood friend and student of art faculty majoring in modern painting. Clear was person who makes I acquainted with him. The two of them are pretty easy-going and fun to hang with. That's why now I recognized them as my best friends, my only best friends or even friends. Since before, I didn't do well in relationship. So, I only have these two men as friends. Mink is also the first one that becomes my partner too.

We eat in silent for couple minutes before Clear breaks the silent. "Hey! Hey! The day after tomorrow is Valentine, right?" I and Aoba look at Clear in silent before Aoba reply, "So?" Clear groans then said again, "Oh come on you lovebirds! You couldn't possibly prepare anything, could you? It's you and Ren first Valentine day after become couple. And you too, Noiz." Red slowly creeps on Aoba's cheek. Ren is his boyfriend. They met at high school. However Ren only confessed to Aoba 6 months ago, after Aoba caught him hang out with his female friend from his university. Ren didn't attend Platinum University. He went to Scrap University of Medical. Apparently, he will become neurologist after he graduates.

Clear and Aoba is exchanging words while I dozed off again, swimming inside my mind. That's right. The day after tomorrow is Valentine Day. I completely forgot of this particular important day for couples. My mind already full occupied by Mink and my problem this day. No space for these Valentine things. However when Clear brought it up I couldn't said that I'm not interested in it.

My mind wandering off, thinking about many unanswered question. Does Mink will remember? Does Mink even know what the day after tomorrow is? Will he do something special? I quickly shrugged it off. Nah, he's not that type. He's not the type who will do something romantic. I feels slight pang in my heart. Funny, huh? I hurt because something that my mind said to me. I grip my cutlery tighter. Afraid if I let it go, my tears will also go. It seems what everyone said are true after all. First love is the most important and you will lose if you are the first one to fall in love.

And I am the one who first fall in love with him. The feeling hasn't changed, even now. Yet, I doubt if he feel the same. He never said love even once. While we did sex, the only voice can be heard is my pants and moans and sound of sweaty skin meet other sweaty skin. Everyone said sex will melts even the coldest person. It's completely bullshit.

"So Noiz, what will you make?" Clear's cheery voice makes me come back to reality. "Yeah… What are you planning?" Aoba asked me while he finished his chocolate milkshake. "I planned to make Ren a choco lava cake." He added. "I… I don't know." I answered their question honestly. Clear frowned and then cornered me by asking, "What do you mean? What happened?" I quickly reply him. "No. It's not like that. I just… I don't know what he will like." I lied. "Well, you need to think about it fast. Valentine is special day after all. It will turn everything right." Aoba said in sing a song voice. Clear gives me smile too.

I think about what Aoba said before. Valentine day will makes everything right. Hmm… sounds suspicious. But it's better to try than do nothing, right? So, what should I do? Cook him something? Nah… Mink's cooking is far better than me. I won't surprise him. In the end, it will turns out to be ordinary meals that I prepared for him every day. So, what should I do? I think harder and suddenly one article that I coincidently read pops up in my head. Well… I guess I can try it and it surely not hard to do. Smile unconsciously crept to my mouth. Little did I know that Clear and Aoba smile in relieve when they see I smiled.

OoOoOoOoO

Noiz is in the middle of fidgeting. Today is Valentine day. So, it's the day when I will… not will, it is must… to do as I planned this past couple days. The plan already carried carefully and with right step. I also already made sure that today Mink will come home early. No more drinking with Koujaku, one of lecturer in art faculty. Yet, I still feel my heart jumping inside my ribcage. I am so sure that if someone present in the room, they can hear my heartbeat.

This morning when I asked Mink to come home early, the brunette simply nods without saying anything. His face didn't show anything. I doubt that Mink knows what day is today. Somehow this thought makes my chest tighten and I feel kind of suffocating. Tears pricking in my eyes the moment I open Mink's car door and walk to main gate. I think how naïve I am for even thinking that Mink will remember what today is.

This however didn't affect me to make my plan success. As soon as my class finished, I basically run to our apartment and make few adjustment. I only hope that Mink will like it. That what Aoba said is indeed true. That Valentine can make everything right. That our relationship will get better after this. I can only hope.

The sound of door being open is heard then later is Mink's voice. "I'm home. Noiz? Where are you? You told me to come home early." My heart skipped a beat. This is it. I can't back off. I must do it for the sake of our relationship. Forget about pride and all. Timidly, I answered, "I'm in bedroom Mink." I prepared myself and sit on the edge of their king size bed. When Mink open their bedroom door, he didn't prepare for what after it.

On the edge of bed, I sit with my legs open. I only wear light green see-through woman lingerie, completed with garter-belt and stocking. The bra is tiny and cute with color of light green. The lining is black and the bra itself decorated with little black butterfly. My garter-belt also same color, light green with black lace decorated on it. My stocking is black. However, something that caught Mink's eyes more is my panties. I wore woman thong with only tiny fabric on the front and rest is strap. This makes my cute little willy poked out of the fabric and my balls dangling outside.

Mink can't say anything and only froze in front of door. Is it a good sign that he didn't react anything? Well… I guess show must go on. Hang in there, Noiz. I then stands up and shake my butt a little while walking, want to seduce him a little. I rub my body to Mink's and said, "Hey, onii-chan. Want to play with this bunny?" I put my cutest and sexiest look I ever had. I secretly practiced this past two days. I hope that this affect Mink even for slightest. I look at his eyes, it seems he still amaze with my outfit. Of course he must. I bought it with lot of thought and embarrassment. Imagine a man went into lingerie shop and searching for the right lingerie. I even had to say to shop clerk that it's for my girlfriend.

"It's still 6 pm, Noiz. What are you doing?" He finally said something. But what he said pierced my heart. Does he dislike it? I feel that my courage suddenly shrinks. However when I remember about our relationship, I know that I can't cower right now. I put sweetest smile on my face and drag him by his necktie to bed. I pushed him lightly so now he sits on the bed. I straddle him and lick my lips seductively.

"Shut up and just enjoy the show." I whisper to his ears and slightly nibs on his ears while lightly push his chest so now he lay on the bed. Finished with nibble, I lick his jawline and suck on his lower lips. There's no reaction from him. But it won't make me down. I undo his necktie and continue to lapping his neck, suck here and there and make love bites on his collarbone. I sit over his stomach and touching myself.

Finally, he makes a move. Even though his eyes still boring like usual, his hands definitely fondle my 'breast'. He unclasped my bra and smirk when two fake breasts fall onto Mink's chest. "No wonder you seem bigger." I can only blush hearing Mink remarks. Then I lick my lower lips then start playing with my nipples. "Nghhh… Mink…" I rub my lower part with his stomach. I can feel his patience growing thinner.

He grabs my hair and forcefully kissed me. He shoved his thick, hot tongue into my mouth and explored inside my mouth. I feel like time stop just for us. He kisses me passionately without any care. After a few moments I feel like my lungs cried for air. I punched his shoulder weakly, hoping he will release me and let me breath for an air. He breaks my kiss. A string of saliva connected my mouth to him. He licks my lips then gently bites my lips.

It's always like this. Even though I already kissed him many times, he always can make my body into a puddle of nothing just by his skills. I regain my composure and then push him. "Not so fast, old man. Let me service you…" I breathe onto his mouth then fiddle with his buttons. I throw his suit then proceed to unzip his trouser. For couple of second, I admired his chiseled muscle. What a beautiful god-like creature you are, Mink. And all of this are mine. I unconsciously bite him on his stomach, above his belly-button.

I licks past his stomach hair then lapped onto his boxer. I suck him through his boxer till growing wet can be seen. Then finally I freed my prize that hidden under the boxer. Mink's lower part is… huge, the biggest penis that I ever saw. When we first made love, I'm actually bleeding. Not because he didn't prepare me enough, but it's just his dick freaking huge. I don't know if he had special person in the past, but look at his dick, I doubt that there's no one before me. This somehow makes me a little bit upset in the past. Cause Mink is the first ever person to enter my life. But I already through that, so I'm fine now.

I kiss tip of his lower part then sucked it gently. For few minutes I only do that. Well, I have to prepare my jaw after all. When I feel ready, I swallow his big penis. It's only quarter in even though I already put it till the entrance of my throat. The tears pricking my eyes and my jaw already scream of hurt. However, I ignore it all. I choose to licks his organ and my free hand massage his balls. He grabs my hair and started to pull it. It hurts!

Then, I let his swollen organ left my mouth. Instead I licks and coating two of my fingers. When I feel it coated enough, I push one by one to my entrance. I hiss when I feel sudden intrusion. I scissors my ass, prepared it for something much bigger than two fingers of mine. I put my free hand on his shoulder. I need something to balance myself after all. He keeps silent and only observing me. Truthfully, this is the first time I initiated something big like this. Yet, embarrassment is the last thing in my mind. I only care whether he enjoys it or not. Looking at his expression, it's hard to tell. I can only hope.

When I feel I prepared enough, I positioned myself above him. His hard-rock member is poking into my entrance. I take a breath in then hold it while I slowly lower myself. It's not long before my asshole stretch to the maximum and feeling full because of him. I wait for few seconds before I rise then impale to that hot rod. I mewl. I can't hold my moan and pants. I guess I didn't prepare enough. Nevertheless, I need to continue this. Forget about pain and continue to ride him like cowboy you are! I can only encourage myself now.

I slowly raise my pace, hoping he feel more of me. He hasn't said anything beside a grunt when I impale myself. I started to worry. Then something that makes my body go cold happen. "Stop." Mink ordered me and grabs my hip so I can't move again. Questions begin popping inside my mind. Does he dislike what I did now? Does it not enjoyable? I know that it's my first time and I probably suck, but… Why did he stop me in halfway? I can prove that it will feel better later.

"Mink… I'm so sorry. I promise it will feel better later. Let me try it first." My voice that comes out is sound like I just swallow box of needle. It's hoarse and unpleasant to ears. I didn't even realize that tears begin to fall from my eyes until I saw it drops on Mink's stomach. "Why? Why did you do this?" His stern voice makes my tears more and more flowing out. Shit! He does really dislike it. I reply him with stutter. "Be-because… It's Valentine… A-and… I know that this will make you happy."

"Where did you get that Idea?" Again, he replied me sternly. "I-I once read it in magazine. Man likes it when their partner took initiative… So, I did it. Sorry! I'm so sorry for doing something that make you upset. Please don't hate me." He looks at me sharply and said, "Why do you think I may hate you?" I froze. Should I tell him what inside my mind? But… What if he doesn't like it? But, Mink dislike liar more. What should I do? Turmoil begins inside my mind. Finally, I put all of my courage to tell him honestly.

"Our relationship… It feels like something is wrong after we live together. Our conversations become vanish little by little. Even though you said that we like newlywed, but I feel no newlywed spirit inside and moreover…" I'm not quite sure if I should continue it or not. "Moreover?" "Moreover… I haven't heard you said that you love me even once." Finally, I said it and feel that my entire burden being lifted off of my shoulder. I cried harder because I'm sure after what wait for me only breaks up. So, I cried for my pathetic self and mourn for lost love.

Suddenly a pair of strong arms hugs me tenderly. "Stupid bunny. Why didn't you tell me sooner? I thought that you were tired. And I need to apologize too. These days my works kind of occupied me, so I need to focus. It's not that I hate you, but for me, deeds more important than words." He licks my tears; however my tears seem can't stop. He cupped my cheeks and forces me to look at him in the eyes. "But if you need words, I tell you. Noiz, I love you."

I am too shocked to even reply him, suddenly all my sadness and worries gone. He loves me. He loves me like I love him. It's like my entire problem never happened. I cried harder like baby onto his chest. It's not a sad tear. It's happy one. I'm so happy that I can die right now. "Besides, how come I do not love you? I got pretty cute ass here." He said that while thrust hard into my eyes. I scream. I totally forget that his penis still inside my ass.

"Now… Now… It's not that I didn't enjoy your working. But with you being cute and all that, you release my beast side." He purrs to my ears and roll us so that now I lying on the bed while he hovering above me. He sucked my collarbone and make hickey. "Now that I marked you, be careful. You won't be able to go to class tomorrow." With that last sentence, he makes love to me all night. Make my world spinning revolves him and turns me become nothing than thing that made only to mewl and moan. Yet, I love every second of it. This is the best.

OoOoOoOoO

That night, we forget about dinner. We only made love over and over. Like we never made love before. I give him all of me and I feel kind of exhausted. I sleep on his chest and cuddle him when suddenly box appears in front of me. "Happy Valentine Day, my sweet little bunny." He said then kiss top of my hair. I feel my eyes grow as big as saucer plate. He remembers what today is? No way! I feel my tears prickling again. Damn it, I become crybaby in front of him. "You remember?" He chuckled and tightens his arms that hug my waist. "Of course! How come I'm not? Hurry, open it." He pushes the box onto me.

I sit and feel his cum trickling down. But I ignore it. My curiosity takes over me. I unpacked the wrapping paper and open the box. My tears running down when I realize that it pair of ring made of white gold. Inside of its band, engraves my name and Mink's. He takes the one that has his name and slipped through my ring finger. He then kissed it and said, "Thank you for being here with me. I love you and wish for us to continue this newlywed thing." I chuckled at his words. I take the other ring and slip it to his finger as well. "I love you too. And thank you to take me as your good-for-nothing wife." We laugh and kissed passionately. Our tongue is fight for dominant but after a while I let him to win. It seems that tonight hasn't end yet. I should thank Aoba and Clear later. What they said is indeed true. Valentine day indeed makes everything right.

OoOoOoO

"Hey. You sure he will do that?" Aoba asked the man who has white hair in front of him. They are sitting inside café that offers Victorian style. They are actually waiting for Ren while Clear waiting for his time to do part-time job. "Yep. One hundred percent sure." Clear said with confident, hint of mischief can be heard from his tone. "Despite your looks you can be devil, you know? I'm actually afraid of you. I somehow pity Noiz who still thinks that you are all bright and sweet as candy." Aoba said than eat his chocolate parfait.

"Eh? I'm not~ It's just your imagination." Clear gives Aoba fox smile that makes the blue hair spine shiver. "Besides, it's his fault too. I know there's problem between him and Mink. But he refuses to talk to me. Seriously, and here I am think that I am his best friend. So much of best friend." Clear is pouting and huff to the direction of window. Aoba just laugh. Really… his childhood friend sometimes can be so childish. He just didn't realize by himself.

Aoba speak again, "So, can you tell me more about this 'article' that Noiz will definitely do?" Clear chuckle and glint can be seen on his eyes. "Firstly you know the aggressive one is Mink, right? He was the one after all that claimed Noiz as his partner. Meanwhile, Noiz is clueless and innocent about love. He's like baby bird that needs to feed by information. That's why he will never dare to initiate something. After all, the one who initiate their entire first, kiss, sex and all, was Mink. I knew it from Noiz who told me while his cheek bright red."

Clear is smiling remembering his memories of Noiz told him all of that. He's confused and need Clear to tell him what to do next. "That's why last time when he came to my home, I give him this man magazine. You know… with those articles about woman and sex. You can't believe how red Noiz's cheeks while he read it. He then read one article about 'initiative in sex will make your man happy'. He asked me about it and I told him that every man will die in happiness if their partner does it. And it will solve many problems too."

Aoba's mouth is agape. He can't believe what his childhood friend just said. "You mislead him. Not every man and clearly not MINK. He will like 'WHAT THE HELL'." Clear laughing hard that tears come out of his eyes. "Well, serves him right. That's what you get if you didn't tell me something. Moreover I think even though Mink didn't care about all pointless seducing, because he is the aggressive one who won't budge for something like that, they will solve their problem in the middle of it. I bet that Mink will know something off with Noiz and confront him." Clear giggles again. Aoba can only sighs. He really hopes that what Clear said indeed true. He only hopes that Mink will like it.

**THE END**

**It's the end everybody~ Finally *sigh***

**Please read and review! I really love review :)**

**Oh, and I plan to make prequel or sequel of it. Tell me what do you think, kay?**

**Bye bye… Till next time…**

**Manami's Crimson Butterfly**


End file.
